Naruto The Hero
by BloodRedSword23
Summary: When Naruto is all alone one night, he stumbles across an old comic book store, and finds himself inspired by some of the men and women in the comic books. What happens when he wants to be like them? Who knows? Just another idea that I couldn't get out of my head. And I had to write it, otherwise it would have driven me insane.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know it is probably stupid to start ANOTHER story when I already have the other six to do, but I CAN'T TAKE IT! All these new ideas are swimming in my head, and they have no other place to go except on my keyboard and my computer. The Good news is I am out of my writers block funk, and I am back to writing chapters for other stories again. **

**But I got the idea for this story after watching an episode of BONES, so I just had to write it, after all, you know the feeling where you get that nagging voice in your head that won't leave you alone until you write something. Well that has happened to me more than once. And I have decided to listen to it again.**

**But I hope this one turns out as good as my other ones. Who knows, maybe it might turn out even better.**

**Anyway, Enjoy this new story.**

* * *

Konoha was like any other village, its walls were high to keep out any invaders. The streets were always alive with activity. Some of it was from shops that refused to close until all of its customers were happy. Some was from people who decided to greet each other as if there was not a care in the world. But for one Naruto Uzumaki, life was not the same for him as it was for the people around him.

You see, he was always alone, even from birth he never had anyone in his life. No parents to clothe and take care of him. No form of family to keep him sheltered. Not even a document that stated who he was or where he came from. All he knew was that he was alone, and that it had been that way for as long as he could remember. But unlike most orphans, he seemed to be more disliked than most of the civilians. He often noticed how some of them even seemed to be...afraid of him. Which was something he could not understand.

How could they be afraid of him? He was just a small five year old boy. Hell, he even had these bursts of hyperactivity which was not common in most orphans, if anything it shouldn't happen. But Naruto was an extraordinary case.

Which in fact, led him to go on an amazing journey. And you must ask yourself, what makes a hero? In my opinion, a hero is someone who no matter what, would never stop fighting for his cause, and would lay down his life for his family and friends until he breathed his last breath.

Many of you may ask what this has to do with Naruto at all, but the truth is, his story begins, at the age of five, when he came across an old abandoned store in Konoha. And what he found in there, would change his life in ways no one could ever think possible.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto had left the orphanage that had been his home for most of his life. He hated it there, it wasn't that his life was bad, sure the matrons could be cold. But he just didn't feel like he belonged there, so he packed up what little possessions he had and he got out of there. But right now, his problem was trying to find shelter for the night. Even though he lived in the land of fire, during the winter time, the nights could get very cold. So he wanted to at least get some form of shelter. And right now, he was not having much luck.

He had originally started in the red light district, but that place scared him to no end. Sure the women there were nice to him, even though their state of dress was rather...odd. The place just scared him due to the big scary men with tattoos who tended to hang around there. They looked like Yakuza members.

But it would appear that not all was lost, because when he sat down next to a store and leaned up against the wall of the shack he was at, his weight broke through the old rusted wood, and he fell right in.

"Owww." He said as he had hit his head on a sharp metal edge when he came down.

Surprisingly he felt no cut from where he hit it, which was strange because he saw a couple drops of blood on the metal shard.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked around and noticed he had fallen into an old shop.

He remembered passing this old place a couple of times before when he had sneaked out of the orphanage to go exploring. He never did know what this place used to be, and apparently neither did anyone else around. Not even that old man with the cool hat seemed to know what this place was. Although apparently it was older than kami herself.

"Ow...I need some light." He said as he reached into his pack.

He had a box of matches that he took from the orphanage. They usually used them to light the propane ovens, but he took a box from the supply room just in case he needed them. And apparently it was a good idea he brought them, especially in a place where it was dark as hell. He fumbled around with the box until he finally struck and it came to life.

The first thing he saw was what appeared to be rows and rows of book shelves. Now this was strange, this place didn't seem big enough to be a library from the outside look. But that was all he saw until the match went out and he was left without light again.

"Oh man, I need to find something to light before I explore this place some more." He said as he lit another match.

The first thing he did was look around for anything that he could burn for fuel. Or anything that could hold a light. Luckily he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw what appeared to an old lantern. However it didn't appear to be one of those oil lanterns, instead it seemed to be a glass lantern with a door that opened up to a candle inside.

"This will do." He said as he took the match and lit the candle.

At first it didn't seem to catch the flame, but after a while, the candle bursted into light and Naruto could now see just a little better. The first thing he noticed was that this place was not a library, but it seemed to be some sort of book store. He walked over to one of the shelves and pulled a thin magazine like object off one of the nearby shelves. He put the lantern down and dusted the thing off and looked at it in the light.

"Amazing Fantasy #15 introducing Spider man?" He asked as he read the tile of the...magazine...book?

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the need to check this strange novel out. He looked around until he found another lantern and he lit it the same way he lit the previous one. It gave him a little more light to work with. However, he suddenly remembered something. He didn't patch up that hole that he left in the rotting wood. It was a small hole, but there was a cold breeze coming in. So he looked around until he found a metal sheet to plug up the hole, and he braced it with a couple of paperweights and some duck tape.

He then sat down to read the graphic novel that he had found. And when he started, he couldn't stop! It was like he suddenly became possessed. And he couldn't get enough! But as soon as he finished the one...he looked at the bookshelf, and he grabbed another one. this one had a black cover and had a picture of a man with some white and black make up on with a crow on his shoulder.

"The Crow By James O'Barr." He said as he sat down and read the next one.

This one was a little darker than the other one, as the main character went around murdering the people he came back to get revenge on in brutal ways. But he still enjoyed it, in a way, they were getting what they deserved. He read through this one as fast as he read through the first one which had Spider Man in it. Now he felt the need to get another one off the shelf.

This continued for hours, he came across heroes like, Thor, Captain America, Batman, Punisher, Iron Man, Green Lantern, and many other of the...comic books, all from different publishers. What he didn't understand is why he had never heard of these things before? Surely someone must have had an interest in these things besides him? But no, until he came across this store, he had never heard of any of these heroes.

But as he was reading he always noticed one thing. All of these people were heroes in their own way. They always had some obstacle they needed to overcome to fight crime and evil doers, or with some they simply fought a war against evil, others had to defeat the struggle within themselves before they helped anyone out. But Naruto, he found himself admiring these people, he was old enough to know that they didn't exist. But there was something about the store he was in.

He felt...comfortable. For once he felt at home, and the comic books...comforted him. He felt as if these heroes were actually trying to help him by finding this store. But it just sounded so strange.

He looked up and he noticed that the old store was not just filled with comic books, but all kinds of stuff. For example, there were shirts and other forms of clothing with the symbols of some of the heroes etched onto them. Naruto smiled as he picked out some clothes his size. He was now wearing a red and blue spider man hoodie over a black venom long sleeved shirt and a pair of black combat pants. And it was help keeping him warm. He reached into his pack as he pulled out a sleeping bag and a pillow, he had stolen these from a civilian who threw it out. He didn't know why they did that, especially since the stuff was practically brand new.

He laid down and tried to go to sleep, but as he closed his eyes he thought about his future. He knew that he wanted to be a Shinobi, but now, he felt a new fire ignite in him. He wanted to be more then just a regular shinobi, he wanted to be like the heroes in the comic books. Most kids his age played pretend with what they wanted to be, but why couldn't he be like some of the characters in the novel, sure with some of them it was impossible, but others, he could see himself acting like them. So as he fell asleep, he decided something, he would be a Shinobi, but more than that he would be a hero.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was now morning, and Naruto woke up, there was some light coming in from some of the cracks in the wall. So he could see the store a little bit better than when it was illuminated in the candle light last night. He looked around and smiled. This place may be dusty but it sure did look a lot better in the day time. Surprisingly there didn't seem to be that many windows, only some cracks in the wall and some old lighting that didn't work.

Either way, he looked at the stack of comic books that he had and all of the other comics on the shelves. It was that day that he made a vow, he would be the Hero that everyone dreams about. Even if he had to die to achieve that dream.

But first, he was going to get some breakfast.


	2. Getting Ready

**Okay, so it would appear that I got some positive feedback on the last chapter of this, So I decided to write another chapter, although I was a little disappointed that I only got like one review so far. I guess one is better than nothing. Either way you will start to see how this story is going to play out. And because I didn't have much to do on a Saturday afternoon, which is just a little sad. So anyway, if you guys are willing to read this, I guess I will write another chapter.**

**So enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was at Ichiraku's, instead of his usual order of twenty bowls of ramen, he only ordered one and was eating it slowly. Which shocked the two owners, usually Naruto was digging into his fifth bowl by now, was he sick? No he wasn't sick, he was just in deep thought. In fact he had a small notepad and a pencil and was writing some things down. The reason why is because he was writing down the positive and negative parts of each superhero that he had seen in the comic books.

_"Iron man, Positive: High Intelligence, Mechanic, and a brilliant engineer...Negative: Alcoholic, depression, and sometimes other forms of substance abuse...Thor, Positive: God, weapons expert preferably with hammer, high stamina, healing...Negative, has a double life as Dr. Blake, sometimes too arrogant...Punisher, Weapons and combat expert, thirst for justice, high resistance to pain...Negative: Sometimes gets the wrong views, such as when he tries to kill spider man." _Naruto thought as he was writing down all of the heroes he had read about.

There seemed to be a common trait among the heroes, one was that they had some form of super strength, which either came from pure adrenaline, technology or the fact that they were a diving being or were simply born with it. Another was that some of them had amazing intelligence, such as Iron Man, Professor X and Mr Fantastic. And those who were just regular humans like the punisher, made up for their lack of superpowers by either being a pure bad ass, or by compensating with weapons and high level training.

So Naruto took some traits and decided to incorporate it into a new training program.

_"I'll obviously need to work on my Taijutsu, since all the heroes seem to have that in common, except hulk, he makes up for it in raw strength, so I'll go the library to check out some books on Taijutsu, another thing will be my physical prowess and weapons training, obviously I can't be a ninja if I don't exercise and stay fit, so that is a must have, weapons training, well lets face it, Thor, Deadpool, Punisher and many other superheroes have their own weapons, so that can really help, too bad guns don't exist...but I could make up for that with Kunai and senbon launchers." _Naruto thought as he continued to write down more plans.

_"As for intelligence, once again I need to do to the library and see what I can find, most of the superheroes have above average intelligence, So I need to become adept in Science, History, Math, Engineering, physics, chemistry, and many other subjects...man this is going to be my least favorite part." _Naruto thought as he was looking forward to the physical work, but not to the brain work.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ayame asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I just was thinking about things." He said as she smiled at him.

"Okay, is that going to be your only bowl this morning?" She said as she was still surprised that he only had one bowl of ramen.

"Yep, oh and also, do you think when I come here in the morning...you guys could...make a breakfast that's healthy and isn't ramen? I love the stuff but...I need a well balanced diet sometimes...and I can't eat ramen all the time." He said as her eyes widened.

While she was shocked to her Naruto say that, adding stuff to their menu could help bring in more customers, especially since not everyone liked ramen, but either way this could help out. So she smiled at Naruto and nodded.

"I'll talk to dad about it, but tomorrow, I promise you I will make you something that isn't ramen and is healthy for you...okay?" She said as Naruto smiled and took his notepad and paid for his meal.

"Thanks Ayame, your the best!" He said as he left a huge...HUGE tip for her.

"This could work." She said as she was suddenly glad that she had said that stuff to Naruto before he took off.

* * *

**At the Library**

Luckily Naruto was welcomed in the library, especially since he had done some cleaning for the head Librarian, so she always welcomed him in to the building. Right now he was looking in the Shinobi section for any Taijutsu styles that seemed interesting. But all of the stuff was well known styles that just didn't feel right to him. Especially since he had tried some of the moves before hand. And he didn't like them.

"Oh man, what am I going to do." He said as he decided to try a different section of the library, there was an old section that had been there for years, and nobody really visited it except for historians, so Naruto wondered if there was something he could use in that section.

When he came across it, it was a dusty heap, kind of like the condition he found the comic book store in when he first found it. He took a book off the shelf and blew the dust off it. The title read 'Physics, a guide to the world around us'. This was perfect, it was one of the books he was looking for.

He looked at the shelves and noticed how there was a piece of paper with a guide to the shelves, they were categorized by the books, some said History and world cultures, another said Mathematics and Physics, but what caught his eye was the physical fitness and self defense section. He soon found the shelf that was the fitness and defense section and pulled a few books off of the shelf.

"This is interesting, Shotokan Karate?" Naruto thought as he read about the martial arts style that he had just come across, he had never heard of this style, and based on the amount of dust on the book, it was here for a LOOOONNG time.

He soon picked out a few more books, some that were on Anthropology, others were on Mathematics and Engineering, others were on weapons forging and chakra control, and finally he picked out three more fighting styles.

The three fighting styles he chose besides Shotokan were Judo, Tang Soo Do, and for a weapons based martial art, he picked out a fighting style of some group of people called Apaches, who were apparently expert knife fighters, as well as using these others weapons known as Tomahawks. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt some sort of connection with the styles, so he chose them as soon as he saw them.

He went up to the librarian and placed the books on the check out counter.

"Excuse me, I would like to check these out." He said as a pink haired woman looked at him and smiled.

"Sure, let me just...wait...where did you get these books?" She asked as she had never seen these books before.

"From the old section in the right corner of the library." Naruto said as she just gave out a slight 'Oh'

"Naruto, to be honest, that's sort of our give away section, so you can just keep these if you want." She said as she suddenly saw Naruto's eyes lit up.

"REALLY?!" He yelled but she quickly silenced him since she didn't want him to disturb the other people.

"Sure just go on, go home." She said as Naruto literally skipped out the door.

"Well, good to see we found a use for those books back there. I wonder if I can convince him to take all of them off my hands? After all, I could use the extra space." She said as she wanted to order new books for the library, but she didn't want to just get rid of the ones that were there.

But hey, Naruto came by and he had chosen some of the books off that shelf, which was a blessing in disguise, maybe some day if he ever got his own place, she could just give him all of those, and they would be out of her hair forever. She then sat back down and enjoyed a cup of tea while she was on her break. Today was a good day indeed.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

Naruto had been visitings tons of shops all around the village, although they didn't always welcome him. Some of the shops just threw him out before he could even say a word. But luckily some of the Shinobi run stores had answered his questions for him. He was looking for some spare wood he could use to help fix up the comic book store, hopefully to replace some of the rotting wood and such. The fact that it was also in the abandoned district of Konoha helped, so no one would be able to see him work. Unforturnately, he did not a damn clue about how to fix up a store! He was only five. But then he suddenly remembered something.

"The Old Man! He can help me out here!" Naruto thought as he sped off to the hokage office.

As soon as he came to the office, he immediately went up to the secretary and jumped on her desk.

"I'm here to see the old man!" He said as she suddenly woke up out of her dream.

"Wha?! Who's there! Damn it Naruto! What have I told you about waking me up like that?!" She yelled as he just looked innocent.

"To not do it, and if you were sleeping on the job, wake you up gently? Sorry but its a lot more fun to do it this way...anyway can I see him?" Naruto asked as the secretary sighed, she couldn't stay mad at Naruto.

"Sure, hes just in there filling out paperwork." She said as he went right in.

"Hi Old Man!" He greeted the Hokage as the old man looked up.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" He asked as he was surprised to see the boy, but he didn't understand why he was here.

"I was wondering...do you know where I could get some spare wood...for cheap? Possibly free?" Naruto thought as the Hokage was confused, why did he need that?

"Uhm...no sorry, not stuff that is good anyway...why do you need it?" He said as Naruto looked at him.

"I want to fix an old building!" Naruto said in an excited tone.

The Hokage chuckled at that, obviously the boy did not know much about construction.

"Naruto, your a little young for something like that, it takes more than wood to repair a building, it takes nails, manpower, tools, and not to mention time, sorry but I can't help you...but why do you need to fix a building?"

Naruto went thought the explanation of how he left the orphanage because he didn't want to live there anymore because he didn't feel like he belonged there. And how he wanted to fix an old building up so that he would have his own place to call his home. Lord Hokage sighed at him, Naruto had been sneaking out of the orphanage multiple times, but this time he really wanted to stay out.

"Naruto...I can't let you fix a building, especially since your only five...but I'll make you a deal." The Hokage said as Naruto looked up.

"I'll give you your own apartment, but I am going to send a Ninja to check on you daily, also I noticed how you enrolled in the Ninja academy...just this morning in fact." He said as he saw Naruto's application.

"Now, I'll give you this, but you have to promise me you won't slack off in classes, and that you won't skip out...okay?" He asked as Naruto nodded.

"Sure!" He said as the Hokage smiled.

"Good, I'll have Cat take you to the apartment building...and here you go." He said as he tossed Naruto a key.

"Your gonna need that for your new home." He said as the Cat Anbu came out of the corner.

"Lets go Naruto." She said as she took Naruto off to his new home.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Naruto loved his new apartment, it was roomier and in better condition than the orphanage. And he even had his own kitchen! Finally he could cook something without the orphanage matrons yelling at him, since he almost burnt the orphanage down one time. But more importantly, over the last couple of hours, Naruto had been busy, not only had he been given Ninja Supplies for the academy, but he also had spent most of his time bringing stuff from the comic book store over to his apartment. He brought every...single comic book...every single action figure...every single article of clothing. And pretty much everything else in the store to his apartment.

People were giving him weird looks on the streets since he was carrying huge suitcases filled with comic books over to his place.

He was hiding all of his comic books in a separate dresser, while he kept some of his favorites next to his bed so he could read them before he went to bed, and after he woke up. All in all he was starting to like his new place.

He put on a pair of running shoes with the symbol of the fantastic four on them, as well as a pair of black loose pants, and a black punisher shirt.

"Okay time for some training!" He said as he opened his book on Shotokan to the beginners section.


	3. Training and Invention

**Okay, so since I updated a lot of my stories, I no longer feel guilty about working on this one, sure Naruto Winchester is still on Hiatus, but hey eventually I'll get to work on it, but as of right now, I am going to try and write another chapter to this. And I got just the idea that I want to do. So anyways, this should be able to get a lot of stuff done. Anyway, so far this is probably my least popular story out of all of them. But it is still new, so I guess I still have some work to do before it gets to the level of some of my other stories.**

**Also someone brought up that Naruto couldn't be a Shinobi and a Hero, don't worry I got a plan for this. You'll see. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

**But so far, Naruto The Marine is definitely my most popular story. Which is great! **

**I mean when I first wrote it, I didn't think it would turn out so good, but hell this is great!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was sweating like crazy, he had been training for the last few weeks, he started the academy tomorrow, and right now he was trying to get a head start on some of the students there. He knew that the clan heirs and heiresses would probably have had some training already, so he was trying to make sure that he had some sort of skill set. He had progressed in his Taijutsu skills, he had been working day after day on Tang soo do, Shotokan and Judo. As for when he had to practice knife fighting, he made a dummy out of a bunch of old burlap sacks and some wooden logs.

He was currently practicing knife fighting with the dummy. He had to practice with Kunai knives since he did not have the materials to make the Apache fighting knives that he saw in the book he got at the library. He also really couldn't make any practice on his Tomahawk skills until he managed to forge a pair himself. Since no Shinobi blacksmith made Tomahawks, it was kind of a pain in the ass to read about how to make them. But he knew that they were necessary.

For stamina, even though he had a high amount of it, he ran everyday to help strengthen his lungs for more oxygen intake. He knew he couldn't lift weights, since it was very unhealthy for someone his age. So he had a very basic training regime.

He had also gained some knowledge of the various subjects he had been studying, especially since when he was looking at the engineering book, he was able to make his own hidden Kunai Launchers which he hid under the sleeves of his Punisher hoodie. However, he hadn't fully worked out the kinks of them yet. One, because the shooters were only able to hold one kunai per gauntlet so far. And sometimes the safety catch went off. When he was working on them not too long ago, his Kunai shot out the window and got a silver haired chunin in the ass with the kunai.

Man, that guy was pissed. Especially since he didn't find out who did it because Naruto got out of there before he saw him. In other words, he disappeared like Batman.

That was another thing Naruto was trying to figure out, he knew he was combining most of the superheroes and molding them into his own skill set. But the one thing that was constantly on his mind...he needed to make a bad ass outfit. Spider man made his own outfit! Why couldn't Naruto. The reason why is because every time he tried to make a new outfit. He always got sidetracked and screwed it up.

So Naruto decided to ignore that part until he actually graduated from the academy. After he finished his physical training, he moved on to his mental training. Which consisted of him reading a ton of books, although most people were wondering what Physics had to do with the academy, the truth is it didn't. But Naruto could use physics to help calculate his kunai and shuriken throws better so they would be more accurate. And while that seemed highly unlikely for a kid his age, it was surprising just how smart he was.

"Okay, so just one last adjustment." Naruto said as he was working on some kind of contraption on his arm.

It was a system with a very large blade on the end. Basically when he needed it, It would shoot out from the top of his arm, and act as a shield and stabbing weapon. It was an upgraded close combat version of his kunai launchers. He only had enough material to make one. The blade itself was ten inches long, but it was folded in multiple sections so that when it snapped forward, the blade would snap into place, and Naruto could use it in combat. Plus it also took up less room on his arm so as not to create discomfort or limited movement.

"Okay, man I wish I had someone to help me test this out." He said as he was worried that it might not work.

"Okay...testing in three...two...one." Naruto said as he flexed his hand.

And unfortunately the blade did not go as well as he thought it would. The blade ended up launching itself through the air, and since there were segmented pieces, they split into four separate pieces and embedded themselves in Naruto's apartment wall.

"Damn it!" Naruto said as he picked the metal shards out of the wall.

"What am I doing wrong?" He said as he looked through all of his books, he checked all of his tools, and he checked the contraption.

But he still could not figure out what he did wrong! But then he looked around. The gashes that were left in the wall were pretty deep and did a lot of damage, but he wasn't trying to make a shuriken shooter, he needed something different.

"Hmm, maybe I should study on seals next." He said as he picked out a large book that was entitled 'Sealing for beginners.'

He was trying to find ways that he could conduct elements into his weapons without the use of chakra as some of the techniques required for that were WAY TOO advanced for someone like him. So maybe, if he could somehow make a seal that drew on the natural elements, he could use it in a kunai. And yes, he did get that idea from Thor.

I mean, who wouldn't like the idea of having a bad ass hammer that can help you control the storms. Now that would be awesome. But he was getting distracted again from the thought of all the cool things he could do. But at the same time he was looking for ways he could make a less advanced version of Iron Man. But that was easier said than done.

The metal required for it didn't exist, and if it did, it was hard to find in quality. So Naruto would have to find a substitute, and even then he would only be able to make a light armor that wouldn't be as advanced and would be able to be concealed under his clothes. Secondly, he wanted to find a way to mimic the jet propulsion systems.

That was not as far out of reach as he thought. Naruto had been studying a seal that could be used to increase the amount of distance a Ninja could jump by helping to channel an enormous amount of chakra to the feet, this helped the shinobi leap over walls and into a castle courtyard. However, it wasn't fully tested, so Naruto was thinking about what he could do.

If he could someone reinvent the seal, and find a way to store Chakra in the seals on his shoes, he could probably make it so a continuous stream was coming out which could achieve flight. But he would also need to find a way to control the speed, force and propulsion in the seal. Not to mention he would need to store chakra in the seal so he wouldn't be using up his current supplies. But the seal would also have to be recharged at times.

Once again, he was still in the Beta testing phase, and he wasn't sure when he was going to get out of it. But either way, he couldn't be staying up all night figuring it out since he needed to get ready since his first day at the academy was tomorrow, and he wanted to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for his first day. So he went over to his mattress and got into his...avengers pajamas.

He then put on a night cap that looked like Ghost Rider's head and closed his eyes.

"Well, tomorrows another day." He said as he closed his eyes. Completely forgetting about his comic books for the night.


	4. A New Sensei

**Okay everyone, so after a while I decided that Naruto will have his own version of Mjolner, but instead of it being a hammer it will be a...well you'll see. Its actually pretty obvious what it will be after I write it in. The Point is that he will have his own version of Mjolner. So hang in there. Anyway since I can't really think of a long and boring intro to write for this chaper and I am only writing this note to take up time so it can give me more words to type. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also Naruto gets a new sensei, It is a man from a different movie and genre, so lets see who gets it!**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto smiled as he made his way out of the academy. He figured it was going to be hard since most of the people in the village hated him, but it would appear he was wrong, Iruka Sensei didn't seem to discriminate against him. Not only that but the tests both mental and physical that he had to do were easy! Looks like he made the right decision in training early otherwise he would have been struggling like some of the other civilians in his class.

He was dressed a little differently today. He was dressed in a t shirt with a strange eagle design (Desmond's shirt from Assassins Creed). As well as a pair of black pants with a bunch of pockets in them. He also seemed to have a feather in his hair. For some reason he decided that if he was going to use the fighting style of an Apache, then he might as well try and act like one. It wasn't that big of a surprise when he actually increased his stealth skills due to Apache tactics.

Naruto had also started to read some books on history that he got from the give away section in the library. However what was in the books...confused him. He read about something called the American Revolution, but what the hell was that? He had never heard of a British Empire or a Colonial army in any of the books, in fact even the ages were different. To him, the years in which it happened seem to be at least four centuries into the future. Were these history books another form of fiction? It didn't make sense.

Little did he know he had stumbled across history older than the elemental nations themselves. But that was a story for another time.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto had stopped by the blacksmith on the way to the academy. He had become an apprentice to the Blacksmith since he figured he would need to learn to make his own weapons, and as long as he replaced and paid for the supplies that he used in the forge, then Naruto was allowed to work there to make his own weapons. For the past few weeks. Naruto had failed at making a Tomahawk, mostly because no one had any knowledge on how to make one since ONE, they had never heard of a Tomahawk, and Two it was structured different from basic Ninja weapons.

So Naruto went to the forge and got to work on another Tomahawk, he was improving in his blacksmith skills. But there were still many tests he had to run before the weapon was made to perfection. Especially since he wanted to make sure it would be able to stand up against anything. In fact next to the forge where he worked, there was a huge pile of broken Tomahawks next to it.

He sighed as he made his way to the forge and got his materials and started to make another one.

"Well, here goes nothing, another day at work." he said as he started to pound the metal with a hammer.

* * *

**One hour later**

Naruto knew he still had ten minutes before the academy started. But he decided to run all the way there to increase his stamina, even though he was already a stamina freak, he just thought of it as more training to do. Besides, he found out recently that he loved the rush he got from working out. Now if only he was old enough to start working with weights, then he would be happy.

He was also reading an Iron Man comic book as he was dodging civilians and shinobi alike. In fact, his eyes never even left the comic book, most people were starting to wonder just how he could see if he didn't even look up from the comic book. The reason why was because he was working on his overall awareness so in case he lost the use of his eyes, he would be able to rely on sound and smell. However, it didn't always work well, for example, sometimes Naruto would run into a tree or a lamp post eventually.

However, at the moment a Silver Haired Shinobi was currently wondering...

_"Did I just see a blond blur copying me?" _He said as he was walking around with his little orange book.

Naruto had once again failed at making a perfect Tomahawk, this time the Tomahawk he made had passed MOST of the tests, but it was an overall failure. But Naruto smiled because that just meant he was getting closer to reaching his goal. But there was also another problem that he had to deal with.

For one thing, even though he was progressing fine in his Martial arts, it was still hard for him to develop them since he didn't have a teacher to help him with them. And most of the academy teachers wouldn't be useful since he studied unknown martial arts, so that went out the window. There had to be someone who could help him develop his fighting style, he would just have to find out who.

But he quickly reached the academy and dived into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you Uzumaki?" Iruka sensei asked as Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Better that then never." He said as Iruka sighed and began to pass out tests.

"Here are your tests from yesterdays exam." He said as Naruto was a little nervous.

Even though he had tried, he still had this paranoid feeling that maybe he did a calculation wrong or maybe he didn't look at all the facts. So when his paper came down in front of him, he felt a little nervous as he looked at the grade. But as soon as he saw that he had passed with high marks, he had to admit he felt like jumping around and celebrating, but since he was also learning to restrain himself, he decided to keep the celebrating for later.

"Now if you will all follow me outside for your Taijutsu lesson." Iruka said as Naruto smiled, Taijutsu was definitely his favorite subject.

Mostly because he liked the thrill he got from winning a spar. However, it didn't happen too often since he didn't really have much of a chance to develop his style. But luckily, his fighting style confused his opponents enough to make them make mistakes.

* * *

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Today, Naruto had lost his spar, it wasn't by much, but he had lost to the Uchiha, he hated how everyone put him down because he lost to their oh so precious Sasuke! Seriously, not only him, but it had happened to all of the guys who had lost to Sasuke, his friends Kiba and Shino had been constantly put down because they couldn't keep up. And it pissed him off to no end! Why was Sasuke so special!

* * *

**End of the day**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment, he had done okay on the written papers and the running portions of the academy, but he still needed to work on his overall Taijutsu skills as well as Kunai and Shuriken throwing. He just seemed off today, it was probably because he was still mad that he lost in the match against Sasuke. If only he could find someone to help him develop his skills! But who was he going to find? Who could possibly help him now?

Naruto was so focused on his question, that he didn't realize that he was walking into an alleyway. He didn't realize it until he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"Oof!" He said as he looked back at what had attacked him.

"Well look at here! We got lucky boys! The Little demon came right to us!" A man said with a twisted smile on his face.

_"CRAP!" _Naruto thought as he started to run.

These men were his main tormentors, one was this tanned man with a strange beard and a wife beater shirt. Another was covered in Yakuza tattoos, and the other for some reason must have been colorblind due to the neon suit he was wearing. Seriously, he may have worn bright orange for a time, but that neon suit was just obnoxious.

Naruto was stumbling since he was a little disoriented due to the fact that he had just take a blow to the head from a large wooden plank.

"GET HIM!" The men yelled as they ran after Naruto.

"Oh no no no no!" Naruto mumbled as he was still trying to run but the men were gaining on him.

And it got even worse, he realized that he had run into a dead end. So he turned around and just sighed, that was his last hope, now he was in for a beating.

"No where to run you monster! I'm going to enjoy this." The man with the beard said as Naruto weakly took a fighting stance.

"HEY!" He heard a voice yell out as they all turned and saw a man.

He was tall, and for some reason had dark skin, which was uncommon in fire country, he was shirtless showing off his muscular build. He was bald, but he also had a beard, and he was wearing what appeared to be torn white pants as well as a tattoo of a Tiger on one of his arms, and a tattoo of Japanese kanji on one of his pectoral muscles and some other symbol that Naruto didn't recognize.

**(ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHO THIS IS BEFORE I REVEAL WHO HE IS IN THE NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS, I SALUTE YOU!)**

"Beat it! We're going to teach this kid a lesson!" The man said as the newcomer stood in front of Naruto.

"Looks to me like your going to beat him for no reason...so why don't you just leave now?" The man said as Naruto was surprised that someone was defending him!

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" The neon suit guy said as he went to attack Naruto's savior with a strange club.

What Naruto wasn't expecting was for the man to kick the club out of his hand and to follow up with a spinning back kick which knocked the neon suit guy out cold! The bearded man then went to the guy in the wife beater and delivered a few crippling blows as well as breaking his leg! And then the best part happened, the guy who looked like he was in the Yakuza, the guy who was so intimidating that you thought nothing could scare him.

That man...had pissed himself and ran away after seeing his two friends get beaten like nothing had happened.

"Hey kid...you alright?" Naruto's savior asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a blow to the head." He said as the man looked at him.

"You know, I have to say you were a surprise kid." He said as Naruto looked up.

"How is that?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head, although it was still sore and hurt like hell.

"I'm surprised you took a Shotokan stance, not many people around here know that." The man said as Naruto's head shot up.

"You know it?!" He asked as he completely forgot about the pain in his head.

"I know about it, one of the styles I use is very similar to it." He asked as Naruto looked at him.

"Could you...could you teach me?" He asked as the man put his hand on the chin.

"I could...for a price." He said as Naruto looked up...well...it couldn't be that bad.

"How much?" He asked as the man thought for a bit.

"This week, five pound bag of potatos, 100 Ryo, and you got to wash Daisy." He said as Naruto looked confused.

"Daisy?" He asked as the man pointed towards the right.

"My house." He said as Naruto saw some strange metal structure.

It had wheels on it as if it was one of those strange automobiles that the land of Snow had just invented, but it also seemed to be a small house on wheels.

"Okay, but can I know your name?" He asked as the man looked at him.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" He asked as Naruto grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki...you?" He asked as the man smiled and shook his hand.

"Case Walker."


	5. Time Skip And Genin Test Part 1

**Okay everyone here is a new chapter of Naruto the Hero, since it is starting to gain popularity fast among everyone, I figure I might as well write a new chapter. Plus not only that but the fact that since I started the terminator story not too long ago. That will also require my attentions, so I figured I should update one of my newly added stories so that people will not hound me for another chapter. Besides, I was in the mood for writing something today, and because I am busy at school, I figured I might as well try and write on the weekends.**

**Either way, you guys get a new chapter. And I don't have to worry about updating for a bit. And trust me, that little break is great to have when your stressed out.**

**Anyway, I believe I am done with my little speech, so here you go, here is the next chapter of Naruto the Hero.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

It had been a couple of years since Naruto had started training with Case. The first thing he learned was that he was a very strict sensei. And while he didn't specifically teach him Shotokan Karate, he did teach him Kyokushin Karate. And he read somewhere in a book that one was the parent style of another. So not only was Naruto able to learn Kyokushin, but he also managed to learn Shotokan by altering the techniques and such to fit the separate style. As for his training in Judo, luckily Case could help him with those techniques since they were mostly throwing moves, and he had learn those so that it would make his arsenal larger.

Not only that, But Case had also worked on him with some ground techniques form some martial art called Jiu Jitsu. Which also brought Naruto to incorporate not only that, but some wrestling moves that Case taught him. All in all he was turning into a regular human weapon. So it was safe to say that he could defend himself from any of the academy students, and even some of the Chunin. A Jounin however was another story due to the fact that they were way too experienced for Naruto to handle.

"Well Naruto, it was good training you." Case said as he was putting some stuff back in his home.

"Wait, where are you going?" Naruto asked as Case looked at him.

"I figured its time to take a visit back home." He said as he was cleaning daisy.

"But...what about me?" He asked as Case smiled.

"Hey, I have taught you a lot, I've made you into a human weapon...but don't worry I'll come back to visit some day...and maybe we will fully complete your training." He said as he climbed into the motorhome.

"So...guess this is goodbye for now...huh sensei?" He asked as Case nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll see you around." He said as he started it up and drove out of the alleyway.

Naruto just waved as he saw Case drive away into the sunset, wow it was amazing how poetic this was.

"I swear to god...I must be in a cartoon for something like that to happen." Naruto said as he stopped waving and started to walk back home.

"Okay, So I got a good arsenal of techniques, not to mention if the fight goes to the ground, I know how to deal with that...so that's good." He said to himself as he sighed.

"Although...I am going to miss him." He said as he just started to whistle a tune.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto started running to the academy after downing some nutrition bars and a protein shake. He knew that he needed to have a specific diet in order to keep a good physique and to stay healthy. But damn it was very taste free. That was why on Sundays he usually ate 20 bowls of ramen...well 30 bowls...what the hell.

But he had to admit, he did like to admire himself in the mirror. Nothing like checking yourself out after a hard day of training. Sure it was kind of vain. But hell no one was around to judge him. So he would spend some nights posing in the mirror. But as of right now, Naruto was focused on what he had on.

Right now he was wearing a long black trench coat with combat boots, that was inspired by the punisher, but he was also wearing black bandages around his hands so that they offered some protection. But he also had his new combat bracers on his wrists. But what made them special was the fact that he had finally modified his invention to the point that it would hold a 2 foot long blade, the pain in the ass part was the fact that he had to find a way to collapse a sword down to pieces so he could make the bloody contraption work.

In the end, he was able to do a good job. It kind of reminded him of the predator in AVP. And the only reason he knew about that movie was because he had also come across a stash of films at the comic book store. Naruto also carried two tomahawks on his hips. He used them as dual weapons whenever he had to go into close combat and his wrist blade was broken or if he couldn't activate it fast enough.

Naruto's brain power had also increased significantly. Not only in the academy, but also with engineering. He had built a few machines to help him around the house. In fact, he had managed to recreate a robot from the Iron Man movies that he simply called "Dummy" mostly because like its namesake. It would constantly make mistakes. Well...I guess you can't win them all.

Especially since Dummy was no where near the size of the original, and the fact that he spent a year trying to find the materials and instructions on how to make a robot was a pain in the ass. Well...what could he say...he was no Tony Stark. Although he did have some moments, like the time he first tested out his new propulsion seals on his sandals.

It was an epic failure as he ended up blowing a hole in his floor. But it was a good first attempt.

But anyway, he was outside of the academy. It was going to be his third time taking the exam, and this time...he wasn't going to hide his skills.

While he did improve in the academy, he did not like to show all of his skills. The reason being was because he wanted to piss off everyone when they saw how good he was. Especially Sasuke...Ooooohh this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**AFTER THE WRITTEN EXAM**

Naruto..could not believe it, that written exam was pitiful! He expected them to have some hard questions on the test, but nooo, instead they go with the basics that they probably learned in his first year of the academy. So how was that going to help them. Sure he was glad that he was going to pass it with flying colors, but he still couldn't believe it. If Reed Richards was here, he would be appalled by their education system. Sure, he probably wouldn't like the fact that they were teaching kids to kill but that was a different subject.

"Okay everyone, time for Taijutsu spars!" Mizuki announced as he called up the first two.

"Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga." Mizuki said as the two Kunoichi stood up.

"Heh, this will be easy...against the shy girl." Sakura said in an arrogant tone.

What she didn't know was that Hinata was getting confidence from her best friend (FRIEND ZONED!) Kiba. He was cheering for her as she went up there.

"Come on Hinata! You can do this!" He yelled as she blushed but smiled.

"T-Thanks K-Kiba." She stuttered out as she took a Gentle fist stance.

"Heh, pathetic." Sakura said as she got a cocky smirk.

"I'll finish this in one blow." She said as she charged forward with a fist cocked back.

But what Sakura and the instructor didn't expect was for Hinata's foot to plant itself firmly in Sakura's face, breaking his nose and knocking her ass out of commission. Everyone watched as Sakura slowly fell to the ground, losing a tooth on her way down. And it was at that moment, that everyone facepalmed.

"Seriously? Well...she did say it was going to finish in one blow...too bad she didn't realize she was going to be the loser." Iruka said as they carried her to the infirmary,

Meanwhile, a student who had an interest in the human body stole Sakura's tooth. It was a little creepy, but as long as nobody found out about him, he was good.

"Next match, Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka announced as Naruto jumped up and took off his black coat. Which showed off a skin tight v neck shirt that showed his well toned muscles.

"Lets dance." He said as he took a KyoKushin stance.

"Fight!" Iruka said as he chopped down and Kiba charged in with a right hook.

Naruto however deflected it and tried to go for a head kick. But Kiba dodged that and was aiming to plant his fist in Naruto's jaw. But Naruto once again dodged and landed a punch to Kiba's ribs.

"Ow Damn...you got good." Kiba said as Naruto grinned.

"You have no idea." He said as he did a jump kick that Kiba avoided.

"Not good enough!" He yelled as he launched a kick to Naruto's solar plexus.

"Too slow!" Naruto yelled back as he grabbed the leg and threw Kiba on the ground.

He then proceeded to Hammer fist Kiba as he was laying on the ground trying to defend himself. This was something new, most of the time, Ninja didn't expect the fight to go to the ground, so they trained in strictly stand up fighting. If they knocked their opponent to the ground, they simply finished them off with a weapon. But this was different. But then of course, it was only a spar.

"That's enough! Naruto...you won." He said as Naruto grinned.

"Due to TKO?" He asked as they looked confused.

"Huh?" They asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing." He said as he held out his hand to Kiba.

"Damn...when did you suddenly get good at Taijutsu." Kiba said as Naruto grinned.

"For a while now." Naruto said as Kiba smiled.

"Good to know then that I didn't get my ass kicked by a loser." He said as he walked back.

"You could have just said congratulations." Naruto said as they proceeded to watch the rest of the fights.


	6. Seals and a Rocketeer

_**Hey everybody, I am going to try and write a new chapter for Naruto the hero, since its starting to become a hit, I'll be honest though, I really got to find some more free time to do this stuff though. Also this chapter might be a little short so I'm sorry. Anyway, here we go.  
**_

_**Also I'm in college, So I don't have as much free time to write.**_

_**Prepare for the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Naruto's POV  
**_

Naruto had to say, some of the remaining fights were pretty disappointing, mostly because some of the nameless academy students really did suck more then a groupie backstage at a concert. Seriously, if his sensei were here, he would probably cry from their horrible form. And yet still they managed to pass. But luckily, that part of the test was over. Now it was onto weapons, which meant throwing kunai and shuriken. But frankly, Naruto had a surprise for everyone.

"Okay, first up, Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called up as a certain brooding boy stood up and took Aim.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

All of his throwing weapons hit the targets, so he was free to pass with a perfect score. He smirked as some of his fan girls swooned. Which was weird, he hated the fan girls...I guess he just liked the attention, who knows? Once again, Naruto had to wait his turn, so he tapped his fingers on his tomahawks which were hidden on his belt by his trench coat. Finally he was called up by Iruka.

"Naruto!" He said as Naruto came up.

Luckily, the kunai and shuriken he was given were in top shape. Unlike sometimes where he would be given shitty equipment. This was actually kind of nice. Naruto breathed in and then out. And then he took aim.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Everyone was shocked to see that he had hit all of the targets, but what surprised them next is when they heard another object being thrown.

**THUNK!**

Was the noise the Tomahawk made as it knocked over the dummy, while it had implanted itself into the wooden dummy's head. Oh man, now that looked like it would hurt. Naruto decided to have a little fun with it by doing an Apache war cry. As soon as he finished that, he walked up and pulled his Tomahawk out of the target. After examining the wound, it was safe to say it was a direct hit.

"What the? Who uses a hatchet?!" A student yelled in a mocking tone as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly the student was on the ground with the tomahawk at his throat.

"For the record, My tomahawks are more dangerous then any of these Kunai and Shuriken." He said as he got off the boy.

"Naruto! That's enough! You pass, but I'll have to deduct a few points for roughing up another student." Iruka said as Naruto grumbled but accepted it.

Either way he was still going to get a good score, so it didn't really matter to him.

* * *

**LATER AT THE END OF THE TEST **

"Okay Naruto, we've been through this...you need to do the clone jutsu to pass." Mizuki said as he smirked.

Naruto always failed this part, so he could use him for his diabolical plan tonight. Oh yes, it was going to be great, Soon he would be out of the village. However, he still was thinking of Naruto as an idiot. He was not looking at his new found intelligence and skills. Naruto smirked as he silently prayed to god.

_"Its a good thing I went over this with the old man and got the shadow clones, otherwise I would be screwed otherwise." _He thought as he had a small flashback.

You see, one day when he was practicing the clone technique, he got fed up and went to the third hokage about his problem. And talking about no matter how hard he tried, he still could not use the dang clone jutsu. However, the third hokage had a suspicion as to what was going on. And his thoughts were proven correct after he asked Naruto to do it again in front of him. Basically,he realized that even though his Chakra control was great, he still had too much chakra to use it. Basically it would become useless with too much power.

Which makes no sense?! Too much power? You would think that would just make more clones, but noooooo. Instead, the whole thing just got screwed over. But anyway, Naruto formed the cross sign which confused Iruka and pissed off Mizuki.

_"NO WAY HE SHOULD KNOW THAT TECHNIQUE!" _Mizuki thought as he suddenly saw a few puffs of smoke.

And sure enough, there were five solid shadow clones staring right back at them. And they all smirked and pointed at them at the same time.

"So do we pass?" Naruto asked as both Iruka's and Mizuki's jaws dropped.

"H-How did you do that? I can't even do that?!" Mizuki said as Naruto smirked.

"Let's just say I fell into it." He said as Iruka smiled.

"Naruto, congratulations! You graduate, and in an impressive way too." Iruka said as Mizuki stood up.

"Now hold on here! Wasn't he supposed to make regular clones?!" Mizuki asked still shocked at the turn of events.

"Now Now Mizuki, don't get jealous over the fact Naruto can use a jutsu that you can't." Iruka said as Mizuki got a little angry.

"I'm not jealous! I'm just saying! This is not what you would expect here!" He said as Iruka just handed Naruto his headband.

"Now get going, you're a shinobi now." Iruka said as Naruto smiled and walked out the door.

_"One step closer, well, I better get back home, see if I can make any improvements on those propulsion seals." _He thought as he walked out with his headband tied around his arm.

* * *

**LATER**

"Okay Dummy, this time I want you to put me out if I start on fire after this." Naruto said to the robot who was holding a fire extinguisher.

He remembered that when he saw the movie that the robot would always spary him when he was not on fire, but luckily that was what Naruto wanted to happen, since he wasn't sure if this seal was fixed all the way through. Over the months he had been working on improving it to the point that he could fly. Right now he was going to start with hovering. Which shouldn't be too dangerous, but one could never be too careful.

"Okay...three...two...one." Naruto said as he sent a small burst of chakra to ignite the seals.

"WOAH!" He yelled as he was propelled two feet in the air.

Basically he was two feet away from his head hitting the ceiling of his apartment. And it made him grin! He didn't blow himself up! But then he soon fell to the ground again. You see, for the seals to work, even though he had stored large amounts of chakra into them earlier. It was like a lighter.

You had your fuel, which was the chakra stored in the seal, but without the spark to light the fuel much like a lighter, it would be useless. So in order for it to work, Naruto had to have a small steady stream of chakra channeled to the seals in order to let them stay hovering. Of course, if he wanted to go faster, he would have to pump more chakra into the seal.

And unfortunately, this was when he got overconfident. He decided that if that test went so well, he was going to try actual flight.

"Dummy, I'm going out, don't wait up." He said as the robot turned to his other inventions.

Naruto had not made any other robots that were as advanced as Dummy. Basically he had some that were simple cleaning floor robots that he saw on old infomercials on the television in the comic book store. Once he got the designs figured out, he made them, and it really did a better job at keeping his apartment clean then him. He also built his own water heater since the one in his apartment was broken, and he didn't want to have to pay a repair guy, so he built his own out of scrap. He even managed to fix his dish washer and washing machine, seriously it looked like an actual home now.

A year ago it looked like a place a pig would hesitate to go into.

* * *

**OUTSIDE AT NIGHT**

For some reason, Naruto saw fellow Ninja patrolling the streets looking for someone, but he didn't know who. So he just let it be. He made himself a helmet just in case he crashed, he didn't want to get his brain squashed. The truth is, he got the design from the Rocketeer, just because he liked the look of it, and the piece on the top of the helmet was like a rudder. So it could help with changing direction. In fact, his whole outfit was Cliff's from the movie and the comic book.

"Well...here goes." He said as he channeled chakra into his boots.

Suddenly he was fifty feet in the air.

"WOOOOOOAAAHHHH!" Was heard throughout the village as he changed direction to going straight ahead.

"YEEEEAAAHHH!" He screamed in delight as he was soaring over the village.

"This is fantastic!" He thought as he added more chakra to the spark.

He boosted up his speed by another twenty miles, luckily the helmet was offering protection for his face so nothing flew into his eyes. Otherwise that would be bad. Right now, he was at a speed of about eighty miles per hour. And he was enjoying it, however he failed to see where he was going. And by the time he looked it was too later. He was heading straight for some ladies window.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled as he tried to slow down, only to realize that he didn't think of a way to slow down at all, even if he decreased the amount of chakra to his feet, it would still take a bit to slow down.

Well...if he had to get one thing wrong, that had to be it.

Kurenai Yuhi was stepping out of her shower, she had a good day, and some far nothing abnormal had happened. That was until she heard someone yelling outside her window. And what she saw scared her.

She saw a strange being with a metal head coming straight towards him.

"OH CRAP!" She heard it yell as it stuck its hands out in front trying to shield itself.

She herself screamed as it crashed through her window, and went out her other window. All she saw was some sort of fire jutsu coming out of its boots, and some strange metal rudder that had been broken off by the upper part of her window. Suddenly, one of her best friends who lived right next to her jumped in.

"KURENAI! DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!" Anko yelled in shock as she had seen the strange thing come through.

"Y-yeah." Kurenai said as she was glad she still had her towel wrapped around her.

Usually she would be freaking out that the strange man was a pervert, but no pervert would crash through her home that quickly. She picked up the strange metal piece that came off of its head.

"Was that some sort of...Rocket man?" Anko asked as she had never seen anything like that.

"I don't know...I need to get my clothes on...we need to see Lord Hokage about this." Kurenai said as she got some clothes out of her dresser.

* * *

**BACK WITH NARUTO  
**

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Naruto said as during his panic, he had boost his speed up even more.

And unfortunately, due to his poor welding skills with the helmet, he had managed to lose his rudder, which caused him to spin out of control. So right now, he was heading in strange directions. He could have sworn he had passed by Ichiraku ramen stand, he had to say, he had never seen Teuchi and Ayame so scared before. He also passed a couple of kids playing in the street lights who looked up in awe.

And then he passed by a man with a camera who tried to get a few shots in, but he wasn't sure if he got them or not.

"CRAP!" He said as he was trying to calm himself so he could concentrate on slowing down.

But before he could, he suddenly felt his head collide with something that was human, and they soon crashed into a tree together. Bad news, Naruto would need to work on the seals, and he may have hurt the person he just ran into it. Good news was that he had slowed down, and he had taken minimum damage. He opened his eyes and looked out at who he attacked.

"Oh no! Mizuki Sensei!" He said as he saw the man underneath him was his old sensei.

And right now he looked like crap, he wasn't moving, his eye was swelled shut, and his nose was broken. Naruto also noticed that he had a scroll on his back. For some reason it looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it.

"Don't worry! I'll take you back to the village! They can help you there!" He said not knowing that his old sensei hated him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE MIZUKI!" An Anbu said as they came into the clearing.

"Help! This man is injured!" He said as the Anbu suddenly saw that Mizuki had been stopped by some person wearing a brown leather jacket, pants, black boots, and some weird helmet.

"This man is a traitor to the village...and...who are you?" The Anbu in the cat mask asked as Naruto wanted to scratch the back of his head.

"Uhm...I'm...I'm." He suddenly heard a voice in his head.

_"Don't say anything until you're back in the village." _The voice in his head said as Naruto pointed to the headband on his arm.

"Relax, I'm one of you guys...I'll reveal who I am when we get back in the village...and uhm...what did this man do?" Naruto asked as the Anbu looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're a ninja and you do not know? He stole the scroll of forbidden sealing." The female Anbu said as Naruto face palmed.

How could he forget that scroll? He had learned the shadow clone technique from it when the third had told him about it. Seriously, how did he forget that?

"Uhm...Lead the way Cat." He said as the other Anbu looked at the helmeted man strangely.

* * *

**LATER AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE  
**

"I'm telling you Lord Hokage! It was fast! And it broke through my apartment!" Kurenai said as Anko was backing her up.

"Are you two joking with me? Because this is not the time." He said as he was concerned about the scroll.

"But this is important! This thing was in and out within two seconds!" Anko said as she too was a little freaked out.

"Are you two sure you weren't just imagining things?" Sarutobi asked as Kurenai glared.

"THIS WAS LEFT BEHIND!" She yelled as she showed him the strange metal part.

"A boat rudder?" He asked as he looked at the part.

"Yes!" Kurenai said as the old man took a deep breath of his pipe.

Suddenly, An Anbu came in.

"Lord Hokage, Mizuki has been stopped, the forbidden scroll is safe, and he has also been hospitalized." The Anbu said as the old man sighed in relief.

"That was faster then I expected? How did you catch him?" He asked as the Anbu looked towards the door.

"We didn't...someone else did." The Anbu said as Sarutobi was confused.

They had caught Mizuki, but they were not the ones who got him? Surely no one else could have done it, sure Mizuki was a Chunin in rank, but he was good enough to avoid Jonin. So his Black ops were saying that not only did they fail in catching him, but someone else had to do it for them? That didn't add up.

"Well? Where is the one who got him?" Lord Hokage asked as the Anbu looked towards the door.

"Hang on, hes right there." The Anbu said as Naruto walked in, and Kurenai and Anko freaked out at the hokage.

"SEE! WE TOLD YOU HE WAS REAL!" They both yelled as Naruto spoke through his helmet.

"CALM YOURSELVES! As for you stranger, why don't you take off your helmet and give us a name?" Sarutobi said with a smile, glad to meet the man who had stopped Mizuki.

"Hey Gramps!" The man said as he took off his helmet.

"NARUTO?!" He yelled in surprise as he stood up.

"Naruto?" The Anbu asked looking at her old charge.

"The Academy Student?" Kurenai asked.

"The brat?" Anko asked.

"Yep! Sorry about that whole ruckus." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm...you mind telling me how you managed to stop Mizuki?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto sighed.

"I was testing a new invention of mine, I call them Propulsion seals, they were supposed to make me fly, however I had this helmet...and that rudder to keep me steady, at first it was going well, my flight pattern was set, and I didn't have any issues...HOWEVER...I did lose track of where I was and crashed into someone's apartment...by the way can you give me their name so I can pay for the damages?" Naruto asked as Kurenai was surprised at that.

"She's right behind you." Sarutobi said as Naruto looked at Kurenai and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Miss Yuhi, I'll pay for the damages." He said as Kurenai didn't know what to say.

"Uhm...Okay...can you continue the story?" Kurenai asked as Anko jumped in.

"Yeah! What happened next? Come on tell us!" She said in an excited tone.

"Well...when I crashed through Miss Yuhi's apartment, the rudder on my helmet broke off, which caused me to lose control, and after awhile I crashed into Mizuki Sensei on accident...and that's when the Anbu found me." He said as they were all surprised.

Naruto had taken down Mizuki by accident? All while testing a seal...wait a minute!

"When did you start learning seals?" The Third said as Naruto smiled.

"A while ago...seems like I still got a lot to learn...by the way...can I have my rudder back? I'll need that for later trials for these seals." He said as the Third tossed him the rudder.

"Thanks...well...I better get going! Work to do!" He said as he jumped out the window.

"That...was...interesting." Kurenai said as Anko looked out the window.

"Damn! I heard rumors about that brat being an idiot! Seems like those weren't true!" She said as the third looked over at them.

* * *

**The next morning  
**

Naruto was walking through the friendly market place, luckily he had earned some of the villagers trust when he worked for them free of charge for awhile. Some of them still didn't like him. But some had grown to like him once they realized that he wasn't the demon he thought they were. However...Naruto was in for a surprise this morning. He went to go get a newspaper, and what he saw shocked him.

The front headline was

**ROCKETEER STOPS ROGUE NINJA? WHO IS HE? **

"Rocketeer? They even got the name right." Naruto said in surprise as he looked at the picture.

Apparently that cameraman he passed last night did manage to get a nice pic of him flying through with his propulsion seals.

Oh boy.


End file.
